Merged together
by haeljo81395
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in the woods that day, Its not Sam who finds her, It's dumbledore. What will happen when Bella learns that she is a witch? And how will she react, four years later, when the Tri-Wizard cup rolls around and in comes the cullens? Authors note: Bella in this story is 16 and there is NO HARRY. Bella takes his place in story line. Next chapter on the 31st
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They were gone? How could that be? I must be dreaming. There was no possible way that he didn't love me. Right? I mean why would he have been with me at

all if he didn't… but then, why would he leave if he did? I remember the look on his face as he told me goodbye. It was cold, hard, and almost mean. So unlike

him. It almost remained me of the first met, when he wanted to kill me… how could this be happening! I had to try and find him. I had to try and get him to

come back. I had to find him.

I kept walking through the forest, looking. I fell a lot. I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings like I should be. I walked for hours. I had no where I

was. All I knew is that I had to keep going. Keep looking. Deep down I knew that I would never find him, but I kept going anyway. It was getting dark now and I

think it was starting to rain too. I became aware to that it was freezing. I was glad that I had my coat.

At one point I must have fell. Because the next thing I knew I was suddenly on the ground staring through the branches to the sky. I lay there for a long time

unable to move. What if I died out here? Would any one find my body if I did? Would anyone besides my parents care? Ed-HE wouldn't. He didn't care. If he did,

he would not have left me.

In the distance, I saw a light. It was moving towards me. It looked as if it was coming from an oil lantern. I watched it as it came closer. As it came, I was

that it was held by a man. A very add looking man at that. He was very tall and had very long, white hair and beard that he could tuck into his belt. He wore

royal blue robes with silver along the trim. He was the weirdest looking person I had ever seen. Even weirder then the Cul- THEM. It hurt to think about them.

Like an animal was eating me from the inside out.

I looked up at him as he came closer. He really was very tall. He also had a very crooked nose as if he had broken it at least twice before. He came and stood

over me. As he looked down at me, a very sad look came into his bright blue eyes. He looked at me with the sad blue eyes for a long time. And then said

"Bella"

Then everything went dark…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up in a dim room with just a few candles lit. The room was nice if not a little shabby. I wonder where on earth I was. My first thought was the

hospital, but no, I'd never seen a hospital like this. Then I saw him, The man from the forest. He looked just the same, excepted he had on deep purple robes

on now with gold along the trim. He was sitting in a tall back arm chair. He was looking at me, though it was the way you look at something, when your mind

is on something else. I wonder if I should clear my throat or something. I decided ageist it and just sat there waiting for him to notice that I was awake and

say something. I didn't have to wait long. He looked at me now, stood up and started to pace back and forth. He was so tall. And weird… so odd looking, I

wondered who he could be,

"Where- who ..." I tried to ask but my voice seemed to fail me.

The old man stopped and looked at me, started to pace again, and said

"I am Albus Bumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and wizardry, and you are here at the leaky caldron."

I was dreaming clearly. First of all there was that name. Who would name there kid that? And what had he said about witches and wizards? A school for

them? There was no such thing, right? I just sat there thinking this all through and waiting for him to go on. When it looked like he wasn't going to I said

"Wait, what? There is no such thing as witches, or wizards. If they were real..."

I was going to say that if they were real Ed- HE would have told I couldn't say that in front of this man, this Bumbledore. But wait, would have Ed- HE, told

me if there were other magical creators? Yes of course, he loves me. No he loved me, past tense. It hurt to think that. What if he really never did love me at

all? Something Alice told me once came back to me now. She had said

"_Our kind doesn't fall in and out of love like humans do. Once were in, that's it, cases closed were in it until death…"_

And in that I had my answer. Ed- HE never had loved me. Not really, because if he had, he could have never left. So if he didn't love me, and never really

had, then perhaps he wouldn't have told me. Knowing that he would leave someday.

And… He was a vampire. A vampire, a freaking vampire for crying out loud! So if he, a vampire, something that was totally, and complete not so post to

exist, could other magical creators be real to? Maybe. And according to this man they did.

Albus Bumbledore was still looking at me. I stared back. Then he said the words that would forever change my life,

"I assure you, they are real. Very real, and you are one of them…"

I laughed.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **** I would love to know what everyone thinks! This is my first ever story so please tell me what you think and what you think could make it better!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I couldn't help it. Of all the stupid and idiotic things I had ever heard in my whole life, this had to be the most stupid and idiotic. Me? A witch? I mean get real. I was

completely and totally, 100% ordinary. And somehow, even if Ed-HE, never had loved me, I still think he would have told me this little piece of information.

When I finely caught my breath, I choked out

"No I'm not! I think I would know if I was, and besides I'm totally ordinary! There is not one magical thing about me. I'm sorry but you must have the wrong person or

something…"

Another laugh escaped me.

Dumbledore was staring again. I wish he would stop.

"Bella, going to tell you a story and must not interrupt me until I am finished."

I nodded and he went on,

"There is somethin**g** you need to know, but the first thing you need to realize it that you are a witch and a very good one I would say, and also, not all witches and wizards

are good. Some go bad. Now about 28 years ago a man by the name of Voldemort who went bad, Very bad. Worse than worse. He was an evil man. He was cold, unmerciful,

and horrible. He hated all muggels, or non magic people. He wanted to take over the magical world. And he would have eventually. He ruled for eleven years in complete

terror. People tried to stop him, but he killed them all.

Oh he must have killed thousands. It was effortless for him, like breathing. But one night he went to a small village, where a small family lived, the Potters. They were two

extraordinary wizard and witch, just two of many working to over throw Voldemort. The Potters had a small child, a little girl, just over a year old. Voldemort came one night

and killed Lilly and James potter. When he had killed them he turned to their child who was still asleep and tried to kill her to, but when he tried, his power somehow broke.

No one knows how or why but something about that little girl stopped him that night. The girl in our world is known as 'the girl who lived.' No one has seen Voldemort since

that night. Some think that he died. I however don't believe so. I believe he's still out there, too frail to carry on."

When he was done, he just started staring at me again. Waiting for me to say something. I didn't understand why he had told me this story. It was interesting and sad yes,

but what did it have to do with me? Nothing as far as I could tell. He was still staring at me. I had to say something.

"What happened to the little girl?"

I asked because I couldn't think of anything else to say. Bumbledore gave me an peculiar look and said,

"I took her to live with some muggels so that she could grow up out of the spot light until it was time for her to come back to Hogwarts."

"Oh." I said inaudibly

I had a horrifying feeling in pit of my stomach growing stronger every second.

"Bella … you are the little girl in the story."

**PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to know what everyone thinks! This is my first ever story so please tell me what you think and what you think could make it better!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My mind went was a whirl. He was lying, he had to be. Or maybe this was some kind of practical joke someone had cooked up, or, or… what? What could

explain this?

Nothing could. I didn't know anyone that had the brains to put this together and somehow I didn't think he was lying either. I could be dreaming. Yes, that

was it. I was dreaming and I just needed to wake up and when I did I would be back home in my bed.

Dumbledore started talking again and I snapped back to earth.

"I know what I say must seem impossible to you, but I promise that what I say is true. You are indeed not Isabella Swan, but Isabella Potter, the girl who

lived. Please let me explain more fully. After your parents died, and Voldemort vanished, I came and got you from the destroyed house where you had been

living. I brought you to live in the muggel world because I knew that some of the death eaters would try and kill you. Death eaters were Voldemort's

wanted nothing more then to see you dead. And also I knew that if you stayed in our world you would have been a celebrity and the focus of

everything, it would have been enough to turn any Childs head. I knew that it would be better you grew up away from all that. So I took you from the rune

house and took you to Charlie and Renee. To raise you and love you until it was time for you to come back. And they did an excellent job if i may say."

My parents weren't my parents? For some reason, I wasn't surprised. No my parents were dead. They were killed and taken from me. I felt a surge of

sadness and rage at the man who did it.

"Do Charlie and Renee know?" I ask, "That I'm a witch?"

"No. they do not. They believe that you were given up for adoption. When you come to Hogwarts, we will tell them that you have been accepted to a privet

school in Britain."

When I got to Hogwarts. I still didn't really know what Hogwarts was. A school for witches and wizards. But other then that I knew nothing of the school, or

the world that I blonged to. I knew nothing about the people or there culture, or anything. What if when I got there, it was so diffrent from the world I had

been rasied in, that I was an even bigger freak then I already was? what if I couldnt fit in anywhere.

"Tell me about Hogwarts."

I asked. I believed him about my being a witch, and about my parents and Voldemort. I had no reason to but I did. There was somthing about Dumbledore

that forced you to belive him.

"Hogwarts is a marvels place. It's a school where most of our kind that live in England, Ireland, and Scotland goes for school. Student used to come to

Hogwarts at 11 years old, but it was decided many years ago that students would come at the age of 16 instead so that they could build their skills in

reading, writing, and math a bit more. You grew up in America but you were born in England so you will come to Hogwarts and not Hillsdale. That's the

school in America for witches and wizards.

Hogwarts is a very large castle with extensive grounds. There are four houses. The houses are how we group the students. They are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw,

Slytherin, and Gryffindor. I was in Gryffindor, as were your parents. Each house has produced excellent witches and wizards. Thought Slytherin…"

He stopped as if he wasn't sure she should say something.

"Slytherin what?" I asked curiously.

"Well Slytherin, Slytherin has a bad history. You see, Voldemort himself was in Slytherin house. Also there has never been a witch or wizard who went bad,

who wasn't in Slytherin. But it has produced very good wizards and wiches as well."

Oh, if Voldemort was I Slytherin, then I defiantly didn't want to be. Maybe Gryffindor, If my parents and Dumbledore were in it, then it had to be good.

"Do you get to choose which house you're in?"

If we were I would choose Gryffindor.

"No you don't. We have a special way to sort out new students into their houses. But I won't say anymore than that."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair again. He looked tired. I realized that we had been talking for hours. It had been exhausting.

"Go to sleep now Bella, we will talk some more in the morning."

Dumbledore got up and left then.

I lay there thinking for a long time, but eventually, I did fall asleep.

**That night I dreamed of a screaming women and a lot of green light...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love to know what everyone thinks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up late that morning. I hadn't slept well. I kept having nightmares. The poor screaming women, and then a flash of green light, the screaming would stop, and then the dream would start all over again. I felt as if I knew the women from somewhere, but I didnt have any idea where. but there was somthing fimliar about her. She was pretty, and had kind eyes, even in her terified state. I wanted to help her, but everytime I tryed it was to late, she was dead.

Dumbledore wasn't in the room when I woke. I got out of bed to starch myself out. I walked over to a mirror that was hanging on the wall and looked at my face. I took a moment for me to register what I was seeing.

I gasped. My face was the same as always. But my hair and eyes were very different... My hair was as black an oil slick, not is normal brown and had grown out about 6 inches. My eyes were green, Green as emerald, so unlike my muddy brown eyes. I couldn't look away from my reflection. What on earth had happened to me! And now I noticed a scare on my forehead. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt. Where had it come from? how had I gotten it? I didn't like it. Maybe I could cover it with make up? I really hope I could. And may hair I could dye back… No I kinda liked it dark like this. I liked the way it looked with my pale skin and my new eyes. but the scare, the scare had to go.

Dumbledore walked in now. He saw me looking at myself in the mirror. He smiled.

"What happened?" I asked, holding up a piece of my new dark hair. It was dead strait now too, a plus becuase my hair before had been imposibal to get strait.

"I reversed the spell I put on you when you were a baby to ensure that no one from the magical world would recognize you. This is what you would have looked like all your life if Voldemort had never killed your parents. You look just like your mother, Right down to the eyes and hair."

I looked back in the mirror as he finished talking.

"And the scare?" I asked a little upset.

"Is from when Voldemort tried to kill you." he answered me gently and.

"Oh…" I breathed "can it be covered?"

"No, that is a scare created by dark magic. It's amazing I was able to cover it in the first place at all."

Damn it. I would have to get bangs then. There was no way I was going to walk around with this thing in plain sight for the world to see.

Especially if it was from Voldemort.

"Where am I?"

He had said yesterday, the leaky something. But I had no idea what or where that was.

"You're in room 8, at the Leaky Caldron, in Diagon Alley, London."

Well I knew where London was at least. It made me feel better knowing where on the face of the planet I was.

"What's the Leaky Caldron, and Diagon Alley?" I asked feeling stupid.

"The Leaky Caldron is a pub and inn and it's in Diagon alley, which is an alley where there are many magical shops and a bank. You'll be getting your school supplies here today. This reminds me, here is your letter."

He handed me a think envelope with green ink on it. I opened it and read the first sheet of paper

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: the first 3 years at Hogwarts went exactly the same way they did in the book excepted of course that there is ****NO ****Harry and Bella takes his place in the story. Also note that they did not begin their first year at Hogwarts until the age of sixteen and not eleven. This change was necessary because I didn't want Bella to just jump in, in year 4 and I didn't want to turn Edward in to a total pervert. – Hannah**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW **

Chapter 6

**4 years later…**

I woke with a start. Headwig was tapping on my window with a letter in her mouth. I got up out of bed and walked over and let her in. she dropped the letter on my bed and

flew away. She would be back soon. I picked up the letter she had left and read,

_Dear Bella,_

_ I am writing this to let you know that we will be picking you up no latter then 5 o-clock your time. So you better be ready to leave no later than 6. Can't wait to see you,_

_ -Ron_

I laughed at the letter. The Weasley were late every where they went it seemed like. Ron was the youngest boy in the Weasley family, and my best friend. We had met

almost exactly 4 years ago on the Hogwarts express on the way to Hogwarts for our first year of school. We had been 16 then. This year before we went back to Hogwarts we

would be going to the Quidditch world cup! I loved Quidditch. It was the only thing in the world that had ever come natural to me. I was the seeker for the Gryffindor team. I

had been on the team since my first year at Hogwarts. It was one of the best things about the magical world.

I hadn't even known I was a witch until Dumbledore told me, well the day that HE left. It didn't hurt to think about him anymore. No, what I found out about vampires when I

arrived at Hogwarts had put an end to that.

Dumbledore was the first to tell me that vampires were not creators you wanted to spend to much time with. I still remember that conversation as if it had taken place

yesterday…

We had been walking down Diagon Alley shopping for my school supplies. He had been telling me about other magical creators that existed. He didn't say anything about

vampires. So I asked him.

His head had snapped down at me and he asked

"How on earth do you know about vampires?!"

I was surprised by his reaction. But I told him everything. About him, about his family, about James, everything, and how he had left the day he found me. When I was done

talking Dumbledore didn't say anything. He just looked at me for awhile. We were back at the Leaky Caldron having some dinner before he left. He was going back to

Hogwarts to prepare for the new school year. I was to stay there at the Leaky Caldron until it was time for me to get on the train for Hogwarts.

At last he said

"I never knew. And I kept a very close eye on you. Bella there are many things you need to learn."

He closed his eyes and rubbed the space between his eyes before he continued,

"Vampires are not creators you want to get to familiar with, even if they do only drink the blood of animals. They are evil, wicked creators, all of them. It's the venom. That's

why it's so painful when you get bitten by one. They hate witches and wizards. They hate that were a match for them, they hate that we keep a very tight leash on them. If

we let them do as they pleased, the entire human race would be extinct. They are always thirsty. Even when they can't drink another drop, they are still thirsty.

They were all supporters of the dark lord. Voldemort hated all muggels. So he promised them free rang on them as long as they did his biding. They didn't just kill muggels

though. They must have killed thousands of witches and wizards too, some just for the fun of it. It was horrible. They hated us that much, still do. Were always on the point

of war with them. We do try and come to some sort of agreement so we can live in peace with them, and have come close a few times in the past, but something has always

gotten in the way. They want us to teach them magic. And we would if they agreed to stop drinking the blood of humans. We have potions that would satisfy them, but they

like to kill. They hate that we are stronger than them. They hate feeling weak. Bella… had your vampires found out you were a witch, they would have killed you, if not

Edward, one of them. And whichever one would have done it without a second thought. It would not matter how much they liked you, their hate for what you are would have

been enough for them not. I am sorry to have to tell you these things but it is something you must know before going to Hogwarts."

I didn't say anything. I wanted to say something to defend them, but what could I say? Nothing. It hurt to hear that. Not only that they would have killed me, but also that

they worked with Voldemort, the man that had tried to kill me, the man who had killed my parents. It made me angry. That was just the beginning of what I learned. When I

got to Hogwarts I learned more about vampires. And as I did I knew what Dumbledore had said was true. They were evil, very evil. It was like Dumbledore had said, it was in

the venom. It was a poison.

I asked the other students about them, I could help myself. Every single person that was brought up in the magical world knew someone who had been killed by a vampire.

Every single one.

By the end of my first year, I hated vampires just as much as anyone else, and especially the Cullens. Because they were to pretending to be something they were not. They

were pretending to be good. Good was the last thing in the world they were.

But now the ministry of magic was talking about letting vampires who wanted to learn magic into witch and wizard schools. On the condition that they stop drinking blood and

started to drink the potion that would sustain them. I wasn't worried that the Cullens would come if the offer was made to them, they seemed content with their lives, living

off of animals and pretending to be good humans, but I didn't want to have to deal with any of the others either. I would probably get myself sent strait to Azkaban for trying

to kill one if, god forbid, one got into Gryffindor.

I wasn't sure why the ministry was even talking about letting some in. something about re-uniting old friendships. Long, long, long ago wizards and vampires were friends,

and then the vampires decided that they didn't like our rules and laws, and the friendship was over. That was over a thousand years ago.

But whatever, I really doubted that it would actually happen. The magical world would go ballistic if it went through.

I looked at the clock. It was 10:03 in the morning. I needed to get up. I had things to do before I left. I got up and went to the shower. I took my time. The hot water felt

good on my skin. When I was done, I blow dried my hair strait and did fishtail braid down my back, arranging my bangs just so to cover the scare on my forehead.

I got dressed quickly, throwing on a navy blue tee-shirt, my best jeans and my gray toms. When I was done I started to pack all my stuff. I grabbed all my school books and

put them at the bottom of my trunk. They I found my freshly laundered school uniform and robes, along with my casual clothes. I spent the rest of my day running around

my house getting everything I would need, like my firebolt, the best broom money could buy, my telescope, my scales and a great many other things.

When I was done it was only 3:30 in the afternoon. I needed something to do. I decided to clean my room. I swept my floors, dusted my desk and bookshelf, made my bed,

(something I never did.) and hung all the clothes I wouldn't be bringing with me in my closet.

I still had any hour when I was done. I hated having nothing to do. I went down stairs. Charlie was gone of coerce. I only ever came back here during the summer. Things

with Charlie and I were tense. He knew there was something different about me. It put him on eage. I went to the kitchen and made myself a cold cut.

I was just finishing when I hear an all mighty bang from outside. I looked at the cloak, it was 5:58.

Ron and his family were here. Only they could make such a sound.

I smiled and went to the door.

**PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE :) I love to know what you all think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I opened the door and found Ron, Fred, Gorge, and Mr. Weasley in my front lawn looking staggered. Mr. Weasley was had an old hammer in his hand, Odd but whatever. I ran out and gave Ron a hug, then Fred and George, and last but not least Mr. Weasley.

I was so good to see them all. They were the closes thing to a family I had. My parents had been murdered, and things with Charlie and Renee were not great. I couldn't look at them the same way after learning they weren't my real parents, and they knew there was something different about me, something they couldn't understand. They would never say so, but I knew they thought I was a freak. That was all fine though, I had the Weasleys and Hermione, who I loved like a family.

"Come in, come in, I'm all ready to go I just need to go grab my trunk and Headwigs cage."

"We'll get it!" Fred and George said all ready bounding up the stairs to my room.

I turned back to Ron and Mr. Weasley

"How are we getting back to the burrow?" I asked, not seeing how they had gotten here in the first place.

"We will be taking the night bus. We used a pot key to get here, its quicker but it will be hard to get your stuff back with one."

Mr. Weasley said holding but up the old hammer, or apparently what was really a port key.

"Oh, have you heard from Hermione lately?" I asked Ron, I had last heard from her a week ago when she had called me from her parents house. She was also going to the cup with us.

"Yeah, I got a letter from her yesterday. She's going to get to the borrow tomorrow night."

That was good; we would be leaving the day after tomorrow for the World Cup. I was so excited I could hardly stand it! And best of all I would be going with my two best friends in the world.

Fred and George came down then with my trunk and Headwigs cage just then.

"Alright let's get going. Bella you're sure that you have everything you need?" I nodded and Mr. Weasley went on "good, Fred and George carry Bella's things to the curve and let's be our way."

We all walked out to the street and Mr. Weasley stuck out his wand. A moment later a huge triple layer purple bus pulled up, it had 'The Night Bus' written in gold on the side of it. I had ridden it once before, the summer right before my third year.

It was a crazy ride to the Borrow. The night bus was known for jerking this way and that with no warning at all. We all talked and laughed as Fred and George kept falling out of their chair every time the bus moved.

We arrived at The Borrow a few hours later. The second I walked through the door I felt at home. The Weasley home was loud, chaotic, and amazing. Dinner was just getting put on the table when we walked in. We all sat down to eat. We were having meat loaf, rolls, veggies and a very good looking apple pie for desert. Ginny and two men walked in. They were I supposed, Bill and Charlie, Ron's older brothers who were the only two of the family I hadn't met yet.

"Bella, these are my brothers, Bill," Ron pointed the taller of the two men. Bill was, cool. There was no other way to put it. He had long hair tied back into a pony that went to below his shoulders . He was wearing all leather from head to toe. A leather jacket, leather pants, leather boots that went to his keen. He looked as if he was getting ready to go to a rock concerts. The ear rings in his ears completed the look.

"And this is Charlie."

Ron finished. Charlie was built more like the twins. Shorter and brooder. He also had long hair, though not as long as Bills. His went to his chin instead. He had a lot of burns scares all over his body. His arms, hands and face were covered. Despite the scares, he was handsome.

I got up and shook hands with both of them smiling.

"It's nice to finely meet the two of you." I said smiling

"It's nice to meet you to." Bill said kindly.

Charlie just smiled and shook my hand. I had the feeling that he was the more shy of the two.

We all sat down again and started to eat. I sat listening to everyone talk. Fred and George were telling Ron, Ginny and Bill a very funny story about a prank they had pulled in Snape's class their third year. Percy, Mr. Weasley, and Charlie were talking about the possibility of re-integration of the vampire population into our world. Mrs. Weasley was busy making sure that everyone had enough to eat.

I was eating my meat loaf laughing at something Fred had just said about Snape and his need for a good shampoo, when something Percy said something that caught my attention.

He was speaking in a low voice to his father and Charlie. Had I not been sitting right next to Percy I wouldn't have heard him.

"Mr. Crouch says Fudge is going to sign the treaty with the Volturi, as long as they agree to the finely draft. They are trying to get more then they can get of coerce but it looks as though it will go through this time. Fudge really wants this to happen. It will look good with the tournament coming up this year," His voice dropped even lower, "they won't be allowed to compete of coerce, they won't know enough magic, but he wants to encourage people to try and make new connections and move on from the past. As much as we all hate that this is happening, it looks like it's going to happen…"

The other half of the table erupted into laughter and I couldn't hear what he said after that.

But from what I had heard it looks as if there would be vampire at Hogwarts this year. At least some members of the Volturi.

I really hope that would be it. Maybe no-mans and vampires like the Cullen's wouldn't want to learn magic?

One could only hope.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love to know what you all think, and please leave suggestions as to what you would like to see in the story :) The next chapter will be up by the 29****th**** of September and maybe before that.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Authors note: Its a day late but I got it done :). I wish I could skip right over it and get to the feast and sorting already but I can't ****. Please read and review! **

The next day was a busy one. Hermione arrived around noon and we spent the whole day getting ready and preparing for the next day. We found out that we would be traveling by port key to the camp grounds.

There would be 100,000 people at the world cup. I had never really thought about witches and wizards from other countries before. But of course there had to be. I knew about one wizard school, Hillsdale. It was in America. Dumbledore had mentioned it once years ago when he told me about Hogwarts.

The world cup was the Irish Vs. the Algerians. The Irish were favored to win, though the Algerians had the best seeker in the world. Victor Krum.

Fred and George thought that the Irish would win, but that the Krum would catch the snitch. I didn't really care who won, I was just excited to be going.

When Friday morning came I was woken very, very early by Mrs. Weasley. I looked at the clock. It was 3:34 in the morning. Dear good please shoot me now.

I struggled out of bed and got dressed. Hermione was already awake apparently because she wasn't in our room. I went down stairs for breakfast. Everyone was quite, Too tired to talk.

**It should be a crime to be up this early.  
**

Fred and George were the only ones in a good mood. But then again, when weren't they in a good mood? Mr. Weasley was nowhere at the table. I wondered where he was? I was to tired to ask though.

After breakfast we all went back to our rooms to do some last minute packing and bring our stuff down. Hermione was already to go of course. She sat reading the Daily Prophet while I finished packing my things.

"What's new in the world today on this fine morning Hermione." I asked to lazy to read it myself and knowing that she would get right now to the important stuff.

"Oh nothing really, Its all about the cup. Who everyone thinks is going to win, the players, the brooms they will be riding, which by the way are Firebolts." She peaked over her paper and smiled at me, I had a Firebolt. She went on, "I can't believe there is nothing about the vampires. If the treaty goes through, it will have to be soon. Hogwarts is only a few weeks away and they will want to go to Hogwarts this year."

"I heard Percy talking to Charlie and Mr. Weasley the other night, he said that as long as they agree to the final draft of the treaty, then they will be coming this year. But your right, they're going to have announce it soon. Perhaps they won't agree with our terms."

I said this with a bit of hope.

"Yes. I do hope so. I would hate to have them at Hogwarts."

Hermione hatred for vampires was as deep as mine, for different reasons however.

I hated them because they had worked with Voldemort for years and years and would return to him if he were to ever regain his power, God forbid.

This was why everyone hated them, though I had a more personal hatred for Voldemort and all of those who had ever followed him.

Hermione hated them for this reason also…

But she read to much for her own good. She knew things about vampires from her books that would curl my hair to even think about.

I finished my packing and we went down stairs. Everyone was already down ready to go. Fred and Gorge looked rather put out about something, I don't think I had ever seen the twins put out about anything before. Ron was looking rather uncomfortable. Hermione and I walked over to him.

"What's wrong with Fred and Gorge?" I asked in a whisper

"They were trying to sneak out there stash of prank stuff they have been inventing. They had all kinds of stuff, it was bloody brilliant, but some of the stuff, well really all of was kinda dangerous. Mom found out about it a few weeks ago and told them to get rid of it all. Only they didn't and were try to get it out of the house. One of their toffees fell out of Fred's pockets. Mom just got through searching them for the rest of it. Shes not to happy with them to start with because they didn't get as many O.W.L's as she expected. And now they say all they want to do is open a joke shop instead of joining the ministry like Dad."

Ron answered in a low voice.

Mr. Weasley came in, looked around, felt the tension in the room and said,

"Well then everyone, let's go. We have a bit of a walk this morning. We better leave or we will be late."

It was still dark out as we walked out the door. Mr. Weasley was in the lead, then Fred and Gorge, Ron, and Hermione and I bringing up the rear.

We walked about 4 miles and up a hill, Hermione was kluching a stich in her side.

Mr. Weasley was looking for something in the long grass. He held up an old boot. This was the port key I was informed. We were still waiting for another family who lived in the area. While we waited around for them we all sat down to rest.

Fred and Gorge were not their normal entertaining selfs, which was a real shame because normally we would all be rolling with laughter by now.

Two men walked up the hill to us. Mr. Weasley got up and shook hands with the two men.

One of them I knew, His name was Cedric Diggory. He played Seeker on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team at Hogwarts. He was going to be a 7th year this year. The man with him must be his father.

"All these yours Weasley?" Mr. Diggory asked smiling,

"No, just the red heads. That's Fred and Gorge" Mr. Weasley said and went on, "Ginny and Ron and Ron's friends Hermione and …"

Mr. Diggory cut Mr. Weasley off then and said,

"Isabella Potter! My pleasure to meet Miss. Potter."

"It's nice to meet you to Mr. Diggory" I said automatically.

I was used to this kind of reaction when people met me. The girl who lived. I guess I couldn't blame them. But I still hated it. I liked to blend in. Which was impossible, everywhere I went people stared.

I was used to being ignored by the world in general. I hadn't been perticaly smart or athletic or pretty in the muggle world. I had been totally and completely ordinary and unremarkable.

But when I came back to the wizard world that all changed. I was a celebrity here. And I hadn't done anything to deserve the fame. I still wasn't perticaly smart or pretty. I was good at Quidditch. Really good but it's not like I'm Victor Krum good.

All I had done was not die when Voldemort had tried to kill me and vanished. I had been a baby. I didn't even know what was happening, but still I was famous. And it sucked.

I wonder what my life would be like if Voldemort had never been born? I'd still have parents, maybe even a few brothers or sisters. I wouldn't be famous. I would have had a normal life.

Ron nugged me, I had been spacing out. It was time to go. The port key started to glow blue. It was getting brighter every moment.

"Alright every one grab on."

We all held on to the boot. It was rather uncomfortable with 9 of us all around the old boot. We waited for something to happen. Then all of a sadden it felt like someone had grabbed me around the middle and was throwing us violently. It only lasted a moment and that was quit enough.

I landed on my back. Getting the wind knocked out of me. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric were the only ones still standing, but only just barely. There was a tired looking man there, He yelled

"Bag shot row just arrived." as he through the old boot into a box full of old port keys.

"Come on kids, let's go find our site." Mr. Weasley said. We said good bye to the Diggorys and took our leave.

We all walked in the direction of the tent city. There were thousands. It was an amazing site.

We found the man we were to pay. I had to Mr. Weasley with the money, he wasn't used to muggel money. The man pointed us in the direction of our site, it was right on the edge of a wood. It took a little while to set up our tent. Neither Hermione nor I had been camping in many years, and the Weasleys hadn't set up a tent without magic.

When we were done though it looked very good and strong, but once Percy, Bill and Charlie got here we would be a party of 10 and how we would all fit was anyones guess.

We all went in and I felt my jaw drop. The inside of the tent was just like the inside of a flat. It had a kitchen, a bathroom, 4 bunk beds and a pull out sleeper couch for two. It was fashioned like a 1940's London flat and was very cozy. I love magic.

We spent the rest of the day at out site. There was no better place in the world to people watch.

People kept passing by. Mostly ministry people, Mr. Weasley kept up a constant commitary.

It seemed like forever before it was time to head out for the match, but eventually it was, we all walked through the small wood.

We brook through the wood and the stadium was right there towering over us. It was huge, painted gold and every inch of it lit up. Mr. Weasley lead us through the crowed. We were going to be sitting in the prime ministers's box. Mr. Weasley had done a favor for someone who had given him the seats. We could see everything up here.

I was seated between Charlie and Ron. Hermione was on the other side of Ron. Bill and the twins were on the other side of Charlie. Mr. Weasley, Percy and Ginny were in the row right behind me, Ron, and Hermione.

We were waiting for the match to start, when I heard a voice behind us that was all to familiar and unpleasant. I turned in my seat and saw Draco Malfoy. Draco was my least favorite person in the world. He is a mean hearted and cruel person. His father had been a death eater. Mr. Malfoy was looking at Hermione with a snarl on his face.

Mr. Malfoy, like all former Death eater thought, that muggle born witches and wizards were second class to "pure blood" witches and wizards.

The malfoys were everything I hated in a death eaters.

They went and sat in the back on the raised platform. Not long after that the prime minister and the prime minister of Bulgaria came in and took their seat, not long after that the match started .

The Irish were fantastic. They were so fast and coordinated that they almost looked like one living thing. The Bulgarians couldn't keep up. Not even close. Thought Victor Krum was a force to be reckoned with. He was the best player on the field, he moved through the air like a bird. It was amazing.

…

The match had only lasted an hour! Ireland had been 160 points ahead when Victor Krum had caught the snitch. Ireland had won! We were all excited about the out come, it had been a great game.

We were back in our tent now, Charlie, who had also been a seeker when he was at Hogwarts, and I were talking about some of Krum's finer moves. There was no use try to go to bed. It was way to loud out, the Irish were still celebrating the victory.

We were all sitting around drinking a cup of coco, When the sounds outside changed. They went from loud excitement to terror. We could hear people screaming and running from something. Mr. Weasley went out to see what was going on.

He came back in looking scared.

"Kids come on, we must leave now. Go into the woods, stay together, I will find you in a little bit. Go now."

We all went out of the tent. It was chaos out here. People were running everywhere, we quickly saw why,

There were about 20 people dressed in all black and were wearing masks. They looked sinister.

They had their wands out, three of them were hovering something over the ground making them do flips and summer salts in the air. Then I realized what they were lifing was the muggel man we had paid that morning for the camp site, and his family.

I was shocked. Why would they do that? Then a thought came to me… the people in masks were death eaters…

My scare started to burn like fire and then something hit me across the head.

I fell to the ground and everything went black…

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	9. Update

So sorry this isn't a chapter just an update, However there **WILL** be a new chapter up within the next week. My spring break is coming up and this will free up a lot of my time so I'm hoping to get a few chapters up. I'm really sorry it's been so long, I've just been super busy with school and it sucks, also I hit a bit of writers block but I think I know where I'm going with the story now. So you can all expect a new chapter by the very least Sunday and possibly sooner. Also Comment and tell me what you want to read! So I know what you guys want, this way I can edit to make the story better so you will all enjoy the story more.

-Hannah


End file.
